Max's Junkyard
Max's Junkyard, also known as Max's End of Town, is the fourth location in Carmageddon II. It is a more obscure district of Beaver City, mainly consisting of a huge junkyard in the middle. These streets are perfect to zap pedestrians with a zombie electro-bastard ray. It is also known to be the level with the most goodies, making it the best place to stay and gain credits to finally be able to afford the Big Dump. General info This town features several skyscrapers and buildings, almost the same amount as Beaver City, except more spread. At the Northwest there is a big set of them, with nothing special. A bit to the East of that is another set of buildings, also with nothing particularly interesting. On the Northeast is a single huge building, with some more road to the South of it. Individually, these buildings are nothing worth noticing, but together, they make this level interesting, in the way that all of them have different goodies. What takes most of the map is the Junkyard itself. The road here is more on the base of dirt, and there some random platforms here and there, specially because the junkyard itself leads to nowhere. One of the most hidden places in this level is under the junkyard, and it features some good powerups. This small cave can be accessed by four tunnels: *An underwater tunnel in the Southwest lake. *An underwater tunnel in the Northeast lake. *A tunnel behind a pipe, at the Northernmost part of the junkyard. *A tunnel with a girder on its entrance, at the Westernmost part of the junkyard. Opinions This level contains the most APO powerups in the game, so it's the ideal place to stock up on APO. As such, this level is usually revisited time after time, in order to obtain enough money to eventually afford the Big Dump. Other than that, the city/scrapyard contrast in this level might be fun for some players, but not for others. Goodies This map as a lot of scattered APO powerups. Here is a list with the most filled groups of pickups. *At one of the walls of the Northeast building are two bonus power slots. It may be harder to get to them if there is a direction sign blocking. *The building right to the West of the building at the Northeast's roof can be accessed by jumping on a ramp at the later building. It has 2 extra power slots. *On top of the Northeast building are several slots. *Both lakes have several powerups in them. *The hideout at the center of the map (read above) has some APO powerups. *When you are on the wooden bridges at the junkyard, there is a part where a pipe passes under it. Climb it to retrieve 3 extra slots all around. *The South wall of the town has two allies. The Western one has 5 APO powerups over a fence. *Climb on top of the black buildings in the triangle like area, at the North, using the ramp. On the next building you jump to are 3 slots; one of each. At the next building is a ramp to jump to the next rooftop, and at its left are 2 extra power slots. Jump on the next building using the said ramp, and head to the next. Now face left and jump to the next building, but don't jump too hard or you'll skip this rooftop. Head right and keep yourself on the brown part of the map (the main rooftops). Circle them by heading left and jumping over gaps when necessary. When you reach the curve at the Southwest of the small building region, you'll find an APO powerup of each kind and some misc. powerups. Other than the APO powerups, there are also some very useful powerups for this level. *On the South wall of the town are two allies. At the Eastern one is a kangaroo on command, indispensable to get several of the level's APO powerups. *On the triangle like section on the North, lies a building surrounded by windows with no walls. Inside this building is an Electro-bastard ray. There is also another one very close by, on the South corner of the building to the East of this one. These are very useful to run around the main road circling the town and letting the powerup zap the peds on the sidewalk. Trivia *The magnets at the junkyard don't do anything. Yet, by altering a value in the options file, these magnets can pull the player, with some well programmed physics. Read more: Junkyard magnets. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Carmageddon II Category:Locations in Carmageddon 64